Naruto next generation
by levy fai
Summary: after the 4th ninja war peace fills the leaf village, and so do babies. This is their story watch as the teams of the Leaf village face the challenges of life.
1. Chapter 1

_In the years after the 4th great ninja war, peace flourished in the village of the leaves. Loves old and new started families, and this is their story. _

"Kai come back here." order a voice.

A girl of 13 with dark gray eyes and white hair which was cut to her shoulders, wearing a gray shirt and black pants. She was running and in her hands was a orange book with a no sign. (Yes it's that book)

A boy about 15 years came after the girl, he had light gray eyes and white hair. He wore a black t-shirt and black pants with a head band on his forehead with a leaf. He was about to catch the girl but she jumped the other way.

The watcher of this work was a boy of 13 with dark gray hair and light gray eyes. He wore a mask which was sewn into a black gray shirt and had a black shirt over it. His dark pants were the same cut as the girls which ended a little below the knees.

"Kai, listen you're not suppose to have that book." stated the elder boy.

"Thatch, you know that isn't going to stop her." stated the younger boy.

"You could help me you know." stated Thatch to his brother.

"But I'm having so much fun watching." stated the boy as he smiled beneath his mask.

"That's it, summoning justu." suddenly a dark gray hound with white patches came into the room. It looked at Thatch and wagged it's tail and said.

"What's the matter Thatch?"

"Fang get Kai and Obtio help me."

"Sorry but I have to go with the other side." stated the boy in the mask. Who went to stand beside Kai, the gave each other high fives.

"Traitor, my own brother siding with the enemy."

"Hey big brother don't get mad at Obito he's just staying with his twin." stated Kai who smiled.

"Fang get them both."

"Right sir." said the hound and went after the two. That's when the two made hand signs and said.

"Summoning justu."

Kai's was a wolf hound with white coat and golden eyes it had little gray spots on its ears.

Obito's was a wolf a golden one with a scare across his eye. It looked at Fang and then at the wolf hound and sweat dropped which cause the other wolf hound to sweat drop while Fang went right at the both of them.

"Obito what's going on why did you summon me?" asked the wolf.

"Kai, please tell me you didn't steal **THAT **book." stated the wolf hound.

"I don't know what your talking about Solar."

"So in other words you did didn't you?"

"Not saying anything."

"Golden I think we've been summoned into a fight of rule."

The wolf nodded and looked at his owner, and then at Kai. He was also thinking about the lecture he, Fang and Solar would get for not stopping the fight between the siblings.

Before any more moves could be made the front door opened. The animals puffed out knowing they would get the lecture from Pakun. Standing at the door was a furious Kakashi Hatake. He saw the mess of his house and also the book in Kai's hand. He was holding paper bags of groceries, he gripped them tighter and calmly walked to the kitchen, and the children knew to follow him.

He placed the bags on the table and then put the groceries away, with the help of the children. When it was done all the kids sat at the table while Kakashi started supper. He motion for Thatch to set the table while he had Kai and Obito help put the food on the table. Then they all sat down, Kai on side of table, Obito and Thatch on the other while Kakashi sat at the head.

Kakashi looked at the empty place at the other end, he sighed it had been 10 years. He then went to serving the children and them himself, then brought down his mask, and saw that Obito had done so also.

"Thatch will you tell me what happened to the living room?"

"Well you see we used our summons, and so it kinda mess up the room…"

"Why did you use them in the first place?" all the kids looked down, Kakashi looked at them, especially Kai. When she blushed he knew what had taken place to caused them summon.

"Kai did you raid my library again?"

"Yes papa."

"Kai you know the rules."

"I was board, besides it's not like the first time I did it."

"Kai what are the rules?"

"That I'm not allowed in your library without your permission and can only ready the books that you have deiced that I could read." stated Kai.

"And when I'm gone who's in charge?"

"Thatch, and also to listen to him."

"So which one did you take this time?"

"uh, Make out Paradise."

"Kai isn't this the 10th time you grabbed that one?" asked Obito.

"It's the best one."

_Some where Master Jiraiya is laughing, and Meiko is frowning at me. _Thought Kakashi as he started to eat.

"So you to ready to find out what your teams are tomorrow?"

"Yep." stated the twins.

"I wonder who'll you team will be." stated Thatch which caused all three to look at him.

Thatch was team was made up of Iruka Uzumaki and Nelle Hyuga. Iruka was the eldest son of the hokage and Hinata Hyuga, and had his mothers bloodline limit. He was know as the mirror image of Naruto but with dark hair and lavender eyes. His personality was a little tone down Naruto, but unlike Naruto didn't rush into battle.

Nelle Hugha was the only child of the late Neji Hyuga and Tenten and was being raised by her uncle. She did also inherited the bakugan like her father, but also wasn't too bad at her mother's power of weapons. She took after her father in many ways but when it came Iruka she would blush. Her looks also came from her mother but she had lavender eyes.

Their captain was Kiba, which worked out well because of Thatch's own dogs and that he liked Akuarmu. He was a good team leader and taught his students team work.

While Thatch and Obito were cleaning up the living room, Kai and Kakashi were washing the dishes. Kai was looking at her father, he seemed to be a little sad. Kai then asked her father.

"Will they put me and Obito on different teams?"

"I don't know it's been a while since their was twins in the academy."

"Hum, but they probably will, they wouldn't want to have two siblings on a team not if they could help it." Kakashi smiled, his daughter was one of the few of the new genin that were on the level of Shikamaru Nara. He was glad that Kai wasn't as lazy as him, but she would be a close second to him in strategy.

"Your right, but I think it's time for you to got to bed."

"Night daddy." stated Kai who kissed him on his cheek, and headed to her room.

"Boys time for bed."

"Right sir." stated the boys.

¼

Kai and Obito were sitting beside each other Kai was looking around, while Obito was looking at some paper. All the students were waiting for the calling of teams.

"Settle down kids, I have the teams here." stated Irkua, who then looked at the list he was holding up.

"Lets start team one…."

After the saying of a few teams, Irkua smiled and said.

"Team seven will be: Kai Hatake, Minto Uzumaki, and Itachi Ochia."

Kai was smiling while Obito was cursing, he didn't like his sister to be on a team with two boys.

Minto Uzumaki was jumping up and down, he was one of the few boys who were in love with the youngest Hatake. He had his father's dark blue eyes and golden hair, which was strait and went to his ears. He wore his head band on his forehead, and wore a orange t-shirt and black pants.

Itachi Ochia was smiling he also had a crush on the Hatake. He had his black hair long enough to tie in a pony tail. He inherited his father's blood limit, he wore a black shirt with his family crest on the front, and black pants. He wore his head band also on his forehead.

"Team ten is Obito Hatake, Sakura Akimichi, and Asuma Nara."

Sakura was smiling the daughter of Ino and Choji was slim. She had light brown hair which she had it in her mother's style. Her dark brown eyes smiling because she was on the team wit her best friend and Obito Hatake. She wore a version of her mother's academy outfit only in a green color and had the markings of the Akimichi clan.

Asuma had his mother's blond hair and her blue eyes, but you never got to see them much because he was always asleep. He wore his blond hair in a ponytail like his father. He wore a uniform like his father's but his was a lighter green. He was awakened by Sakura and he nodded and went back to sleep.

"Alright, now each of you take a piece of paper and follow it. Then you get to meet your new sensei."

"Thanks master Iruka." stated the class when they dived up into teams.

¼

Itachi, Minto and Kai were up on the roof waiting for their sensei. Both boys looked at Kai who was reading a book, (not that book, because her father checked her) and laughing at something that she read.

"Kai?"

"Yes Minto?"

"What are you reading?"

"Oh, I'm reading "the path of wolf" it's a history of the Hatake clan." stated Kai who closed her book and looked at Minto.

"You should ask your mother if you have anything about your family."

"Yea, I'll ask her."

"You could also ask your parents if you want to Itachi."

"Maybe I will." stated Itachi who glared at Minto. Minto glared back, and was about to say something when their sensei came out.

Standing before the three was know in the Hatake house "the copy of the green beast." the children were taught to make sure that if they heard a voice that said a power of youth that they were to run the other direction.

"Hello, children with the power of Youth I'm your new Sensei Rock Lee."

The boys looked at Kai who was shaking she didn't know what to do, this guy was her sensei. Itachi and Minto all heard of bush brow team but they thought that their parents were joking.

"Alright all of you sit down lets get to know each other." the three nodded, and sat down.

"I'll start my name is Rock lee. My dreams are to match and surpass my teacher the beast of the leaf Mighty guy. My likes are my teammates, teacher and friends. I dislike anyone who talks about Guy sensei, and the leaf. Now it's your turn." he pointed to Kai.

"I'm Kai Hatake, my likes are my brothers, father, Make out paradise, my dogs, friends, and the leaf. My dislikes are people who talk bad about my father and brothers, I hate not being old enough to got to the book store to by my books. My dream is to surpass my bothers and father to become an anbu."

"Good, that's what I expect from the daughter of my sensei's arch rival." Lee said and pointed to Itachi.

"I'm Itachi Ochia. My likes are my clan. My dislikes are fools who try to go for things that are not at their level. My dream is to become the head of the clan and help grow my clan." _and marry Kai Hatake. _

"Okay, next." stated Lee.

"I'm Minto Uzumaki. My likes are Raman and my family. My dislikes are people who put myself, friends or family down." he glared at Itachi,

"And my dream is become a better HOKAGE THAN MY DAD." _and marry Kai Hatake. _

"Good the power of youth is strong in all of you, meet me in the training grounds at 9." with that he left.

¼

At the Hatake house the two youngest came home to see their brother and Father had already made dinner for them. They sat down and started to eat, and then Obito asked them about their sensei.

"Well." stated Obito.

_Flash back_

"_Hello I'm Rin Saritoby I'm your sensei." said the man who looked exactly like a younger Asuma and was smoking. _

"_Now get this strait I need all of you to go the training grounds at 9 am." he left. _

_End of flash back. _

"So he just told you his name and what time to meet him tomorrow?"

Obito nodded to his brother's question.

"What about you my little wolf?" asked Kakashi.

"Well I'm teamed up Minto and Itachi." Kakashi sweat dropped if the two were any like their fathers then Kai would be caught in the middle of all it.

"And my sensei is Rock Lee." Kai watched as the three fainted.

End of chapter.** please rate  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was looking at reports and was thinking that this day couldn't get worse. Then the door opened to find that Kakashi stood there. Naruto looked at his old sensei, he did seemed to be older, well if you had three kids and two of them were twins.

"Hokage-sama I would like to talk about my family…"

"Ikura already told me that it was his idea and Thatch was the only sane person…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your not here because of the smoke bombs in the flower shop?"

"No, but I think it's better if I don't know." Kakashi said with a sweat droop.

"Right, so what do you want talk to me about."

"My daughter."

"Hum, oh you mean her teammates, don't worry I made Minto promise to listen to their sensei, but I don't know how long that will last…"

"It's about her sensei, why did you chose Lee?"

"Because he need a team to teach and both Minto and Itachi and your daughter seemed to be the best choice."

"You know for the first day of life I've taught my children to run away from guy and Lee."

Naruto Laughed, and then looked at his Sensei this wasn't the only thing bothering him.

"What's the real reason Kakashi?"

"Phoenix blood."

"What?"

"Kai's mother was a woman with a blood line limit, it's know by two names Phoenix blood or second sight."

"Never heard of it." stated Naruto.

"I didn't think you would, maybe the counsel have but it's really old. It's very rare but those in the main clan the woman always have the same middle name."

"Which is?"

"Thatch."

¼

Kai, Itachi, and Minto looked at their new Sensei, and the bells that he held. All three new about those bells, their fathers would always talk about it. They were wondering if Lee had the right to use Kakashi sensei's idea to test them.

"Alright I have two bells, it's up to you three to get two, but remember if one of you doesn't get one they don't get to have lunch."

"Uh, Lee sensei, did you steal this idea from dad?" asked Kai, which caused the three boys to sweat drop.

"I'm not going to answer that, now my students it's time to show your power of youth."

"Alright, here I come."

"Minto wait.." Kai's warnings fall on death ears.

Minto launched himself at Lee who in a blink was behind Minto and kicked him. Kai going faster ran to catch her teammate. Itachi made hand signs and said.

"Ninja art fire style, fire ball justu."

Lee jumped and kicked Itachi to a tree, then looked at the other two. All of the sudden a smoke bomb thrown by Kai hit and the two escaped Lee.

X

"What were you thinking Minto, you put Kai in danger." stated Itachi.

"Yea and your fireball could kill us both." stated Minto, getting closer to Itachi.

Kai was shaking her head in frustration a tick mark appeared on her head. She had two brothers at home who bickered she didn't need this to happen to her team mates. She loaded on charka and hit the two in the head.

"Stop it you two we need to work together or do the both of you want to go back to academy?" asked Kai with a threatening tone.

_I thought mom was bad. Kai is something else. _

_She's right even if I have to work with Itachi._

"Okay so this is what we do."

X

Lee was looking around waiting for his students. He thought about the power of youth that Naruto's and Sasuke's sons but he had yet to see what Kakashi sensei's daughter. Then as if the girl heard his question Kai appeared before him, he went into his stance waiting for her to make her move.

She made hand signs that he never seen before, he then noticed that her eyes were closed then he felt it. A rise in her charka, and something in the air, something big was coming from Kai.

"Ninja art Dream style, quarter eclipse." Kai opened her eyes.

The gray was resided to show a golden tint and a black slits as her pupils. Lee felt a himself being pushed down by some other force, Kai's eyes it was genjustu and a very powerful one.

"Ninja art Dream style, sprit chain binding." Lee's body was then held in place by what he saw as chains.

"So that's your power of Youth." Kai sweat dropped but looked to see that both Minto and Itachi had gotten the belles.

"Release." Kai calmly said.

The genjustu was done and Lee noticed that the bells were gone. He smiled at his team and said.

"You all pass, starting tomorrow were going doing are first mission, be ready to show the power of youth." and he was gone.

"What do you want to do now?" asked Kai.

"Time to get Raman." stated Minto.

"Ichiraku's it is then is that alright with you Itachi?"

"On one condition you tell us what that was you did to Lee sensei." Minto nodded he also wanted to know how Kai did it.

"Okay."

X

Naruto and Kakashi were heading to Ichiraku's to have a meal. Kakashi still hadn't told Naruto anymore about his wife's blood limit. When Kakashi and himself got there they were surprised to see that Minto, Kai and Itachi talking. When they deiced to hide to see what the kids were saying.

"So Kai what in the world did you do?" asked Minto.

"Even my shairingun couldn't see through it."

"Well you see my blood limit that I got from my mother. You see my mother was the heir of the Phoenix clan. So my blood limit is called Phoenix blood or Second sight, it's called phoenix because when a member of my mom's clan is injured they use a justu that can heal themselves or their friends."

"Okay." stated Itachi.

"Second sight you saw during the fight, it goes in three stages and works different ways. The first which I can do is called Quarter eclipse which I can control a person if I look into there eyes. If I do I can use my own special genjustu to make them feel heavy, tried, light or have them face their darkest nightmare." she took a breath and then said.

"Half is when things get a little weird, you see when ever a child is born, they are given a sprit that guides them. A guarding ghost so to speak, and can use the attacks their sprit can give them. Also during Half you can see the enemy's sprit points."

"Sprit points?" Minto asked.

"Think of chakra points only that these points are the points that hold your sprit together." both boys gulped that this.

"What about the third level?" asked Minto.

"All I now it's called Full eclipse."

"Why do you only know it's name?"

"Because, the one person who could teach me full is dead." stated Kai.

"Your mother." Minto said, then he felt a presence and turned to see that his father and Kai's were standing behind them.

"I see you passed." stated Naruto with a smile and watched as Kai and Kakashi started off to home.

End of chapter.

**Character info **

**Name: **Kai Thatch Hatake

**Clan: **Hatake: Kakashi (father) Meiko Phoenix Hatake(Mother, deceased) Thatch (older brother), Obito (Twin)

**Blood limit: **second sight/phoenix blood. The powers of healing and seeing into sprits.

**Likes: **Make out Paradise, family, team, and village.

**Dislikes: **not being old enough to got get her books form the book store, people putting her village and family down, and snakes.

**Summons: **wolves/ wolf hounds

**Dream: **to become a anubu like her father

**Team: **Rock Lee (sensei), Minto Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha

**Personality: **Kai is a quite girl, but when she's with her brother's and father she's more loud and fight with them. At a young age Kai found and started to read her father's Make out Paradise. To her father's surprise she became a fan of the book and asked Kakashi if she could go see it. When he said no, Kai used a transformation justu to get into the theater, but she was pulled out by her father even before the movie started.


	3. chapter 3

Naruto and Irkura were having a normal day in the mission office. That was until team seven came in, and the both of them sighed. Minto's face was all scratch up and also was Itachi on the other hand Kai was untouched. In her hands was basket cage where a feared feline stood.

"So I take it you mission was eventful." Stated Irkura as she saw the death looks that Minto and Itachi were giving each other.

"It was his fault for scaring the cat." Stated Minto.

"He if you hadn't jumped out of the bushes we would have gotten the cat sooner."

"You both showed the Power of Youth today." Said Lee as he appeared behind his team.

Kai held her head down, she was embarrassed she dropped the basket and went behind the two boys and then made the hand sign.

_She's going to do that? _Naruto thought as he saw the movement that Kai made then came the dreaded name of the attack.

"Leaf village finger justu thousand years of death." She hit both boys and they hit the wall.

"Kai-chan, what was that for?" Minto said as he came back rubbing his bottom.

"You two were getting out of hand."

"Why didn't Lee sensei …"

"I'm not going to open that can of worms if I don't have too." Stated Kai, then she turned to Naruto and Irkura.

"Master Irkura are you coming by the house latter for supper right Daddy said to remind you."

"I'll be there thanks Kai." Stated Irkura, a smile came on his lips.

"Good." Stated Kai as she waved the boys good bye.

X

Irkura walked the streets of the leaf village, his heart beating faster. He had in his hands a cake which he was taking to the Hatake house. He was taking his time, because even in the Hatake house it seemed that Kakashi was still late, and his sons did also inherited his lateness. It seemed that Kai was the only one that didn't get the lateness gene from her father.

Kakashi, the man that could get on Irkura's nerve but also made him feel gelidly. Irkura had come into Kakashi's life when Meiko died, the twins only being 3 and Thatch 5. Irkura still remembered when he found Thatch crying in the restroom in school. He comforted the boy until it was time for school to be done. Irkura walked him home to a tried Kakashi holding the sick twins.

Irkura helped Kakashi and that started his liking to the gray-haired man and his children. The eldest Thatch the enforcer of the rules, Obtio the young version of Kakashi, then Kai the sweet little girl that had melted both his and Kakashi's heart.

Irkura thought back the first time Kakashi kissed him, it was after they put the 7 year old Thatch to bed. He had smiled at Kakashi. He then turned and started to walk out, and heard Kakashi's voice say.

"Irkura close your eyes." Irkura did and then felt a lips touch his.

Irkura snapped out of memory lane when he came to the Hatake's door.

He smiled as the door was opened by the gray-haired man.

Short chapter please rate. I own nothing but ocs


End file.
